


Mindfuck

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Consent Issues, F/F, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Two psychics have sex, but not really.





	Mindfuck

Isobel slaps a $10 bill on the bar. “All right,” she says, “what am I thinking?”

A certain look of concentration appears on Maria’s face as she frowns at Isobel. Maria sees more than ordinary humans do when they look at her, and it sends a thrill down her spine. One of Maria’s home-manicured hands picks up the money, but Isobel can tell it’s an unconscious move – her mind is somewhere else, busy peering into Isobel’s.

But Maria’s psychic expression doesn’t last long, Soon, she’s smoothing her face and standing straighter behind the bar. “You’re thinking I haven’t noticed you’ve picked up a few booze-stealing tricks from Guerin.”

Isobel smirks at that. Maybe Maria isn’t the quack she thought.

Echoing her, Maria’s lips curve too. “You’re also thinking that I look hot today.”

Interesting. Isobel laughs, neither denying nor confirming the accusation. Then she dives inside Maria’s mind, spurred by curiosity as well as revenge. The world turns hazy as she fights her way into a different plane of existence. Now she knows about Maria’s anti-alien necklace, it’s somehow not as hard as the last time she used her powers on her.

Isobel arches her back slightly, puts a hand on her hip. Her long hair falls over one shoulder. She looks good and she knows it. But still she has to ask, in a space where Maria is compelled to tell the truth.

She says, “Do you think _I_ look hot today?”

Even in the mindscape, Maria swallows, nervous. She doesn’t want to answer, but she must. “Yes,” she whispers, unable to say anything snarky to throw Isobel or attempt to bruise her ego.

They look at each other, the atmosphere tense.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Isobel asks.

“Yes.” Once again, Maria can’t lie.

Isobel tilts her head and fixes Maria with a sultry look. “Your wish is my command,” she says, unbuttoning her own shirt.

The forbidden fire that follows is almost worth the nausea she feels when she slips back into reality.


End file.
